Miyori's Lost Adventure
Folie à Deux ♥ Pretty Cure: Miyori's Lost Adventure (フォリ・ア・ドゥ♥プリキュア： みよりの欠冒険 Fori a Du Purikyua: Miyori no Ketsubouken) is a two-part OVA serving as a prequel to the main series. It details Miyori Okazaki's beginnings as Cure Guimauve, and the events leading up to her initial defeat by the Death Dream Kingdom. Synopsis : See also: List of Miyori's Lost Adventure episodes Set five years prior to the beginning of the main series plotline, Miyori is a 16-year-old girl whose dreams for the future are still very much unclear. Her day has been progressing as it always has -- same old family interaction, same old schoolwork -- until that afternoon, when she discovers a small creature frantically flying up and down the street. When Miyori catches up to it, it reveals itself to be a fairy from a place known as the Radieux Kingdom, begging for her help in trying to stop a creature called an Akumuma. She complies, and soon finds herself over her head fighting as one of the magical heroines known as 'Pretty Cure' alongside two other girls: Hinoto, the spunky and headstrong Cure Torche, and Nozomi, the spacey yet reliable Cure Terre. But unfortunately for everyone, their fight isn't about to be all peaches and cream; their actions only end up provoking their ultimate opponent into unleashing an assault so strong that it ends up changing everything. Characters Pretty Cure Miyori Okazaki / Cure Guimauve The main character of the OVA, here a 16-year-old student at the all-girls' Reika Private Academy. She comes across the fairy Matcha while walking home, and accepts his offer to become a Cure without any indication of what will become of her. Hinoto Anzai / Cure Torche One of the two Cures that Miyori finds herself being aided by, and as it turns out, one of her classmates as well. She is a carefree individual with a strong sense of justice, but can often be too serious about the fights that are at hand. Nozomi Komeiji / Cure Terre The second of the two Cures that Miyori is aided by, a fragile-looking student at Daiwa Academy with a slight 'space cadet' demeanor and a habit of only speaking in the Umpaku dialect. Despite her oddities, however, she proves to be a capable battler with almost frightening accuracy. Radieux Kingdom Le Grande Rêve-Reine Otherwise known as 'The Great Dreaming Queen', she was originally a mere princess before the Death Dream Kingdom's troops killed her family in the first of many assaults. After ascending, she soon amassed an unimaginable amount of power, which she generously bestowed upon the current generation of Cures to protect her castle and L'Étoile Royal. She ends up sequestered during the current assault while the Cures fight on the frontlines, but desperately seeks to protect them regardless. Matcha Miyori / Guimauve's partner and one of La Reine's most trusted allies. He is one of the oldest fairies amongst the race, and while he acts as a big brother figure to many of them (especially his own siblings) he has a tendency to act arrogant as well, especially whenever Miyori starts to do well in battle. Hojicha Hinoto / Torche's partner and Aracha's brother, a hotheaded fairy with a bitter, 'delinquent' sort of attitude. He ends up butting heads with Matcha more often than not, and is said to pick fights with Hinoto as well. Aracha Nozomi / Terre's partner and Hojicha's sister, a fairy with a more down-to-earth attitude than both her brother and her Cure partner. She has a gentle, reassuring demeanor, but can overexert herself having excited fits whenever something pleases or scares her. Death Dream Kingdom Great Dream Demon King The main antagonist of the OVA, and later the main series. He seeks to decimate the Radieux Kingdom out of jealousy and rage, so that the residents and its queen would be left to die and that the land would be just as cold and empty as he is. His two generals, Rosuneio and Palenumbra, have yet to join his ranks at this time. Akumuma The monsters created by the King, who he uses in great numbers to weaken the Cures and the Radieux Kingdom's other defenses. Music Opening Theme *"Dream of Butterfly" **Lyrics: Shigeo Komori **Composition: Shoji Meguro **Arrangement: Shoji Meguro **Artist: Yumi Kawamura Ending Theme *"Don't Wake Up" **Artist: Paper Moon Trivia Category:Fanworks by Kalle Category:Folie à Deux ♥ Pretty Cure!